The Pheonix
by MilitaryBarbie
Summary: Told from the eyes of the newest member of Batman's crew, their story quickly takes a turn for the worst. Just from the general Batman universe, not set in/after/before any specific Batman comic, movie, television show, or game. Won't really follow the cannon timeline so if you're really adamant about that this probably isn't for you.
1. The Finch

**The Finch**

We met in the alley, the streetlamps on both ends had been knocked out to hide the immense amount of power conspiring in its depths. Green Arrow stood in the center with Speedy on his left and Black Canary on his right. Batman stood I front of me and I on his left.

"You called for our assistance." Batman's voice scrambler made his tone even more gravely

"Yes, if you will follow us, we can show you."

Speedy looked at me and smiled. I ran my eyes over him before smiling back and winking as we all jumped up to the roof. We followed them for a few blocks before we arrived at an old steel factory.

"In here." The Arrow opened a door and gestured us inside. We walked down some stairs and entered a large room with shining computers and lots of arrows everywhere. The Arrow introduced his two companions, a blond named Felicity Smoke and a man named Mr. Diggle.

"We have a small situation on our hands. A man named Slade Wilson, codename Deathstroke, has been infecting people with something called _mirakuru. _It heightens strength, the senses, and allows for rapid healing. These guys are not easy to handle. At midnightDeathstroke intends to unleash his army on the city. We need your help to contain them."

"What can we do?" Nightwing asked

"You guys can stay stationed in the city. If we can discover where they are operating; we might be able to shut it down."

"So we patrol around until we find the bad guy hideout?" my tone scrambler made me sound mysterious, and I didn't mind that at all.

"Basically. We just need more man power. And Batman, I need to discuss something else with you in private." Green Arrow motioned the rests of us out and we left.

"So where are we starting?" Nightwing asked

"Well, I was going to cover downtown and I will need a partner. Black Canary can take the slums on her own, and someone needs to cover the docks. The Arrow and Batman will take the political and residential districts."

"I'll cover the docks." Nightwing offered and ran into the night. Canary nodded at us and went off on her own.

"So hot stuff, looks like it's just us." He winked at me and smiled

"Looks like it. Hope you can keep up." I ran and jumped onto the building across the street, parkouring across the rooftops. He zip-lined next to me and jumped slightly ahead of me.

"Hope you don't think this is a challenge."

"This is child's play." I laughed and ran faster, taking jumps and flips at break-neck speed. He fell behind me and only caught up when I stopped near the large skyscrapers signifying the heart of Sterling City. "Where should I start?"

"You can take the north end and move clockwise. I'll start here and move the other way." He was panting slightly to my satisfaction. I winked at him before swan-diving off the courthouse, pulling out my grappling hook and swinging over to the roof of Queen Consolidated. I monitored diligently, checking in with Batman and the Arrow every 15 minutes. At 10:15 pm Nightwing reported a disturbance in at the docks at pier 27. The next check-in his mic remained silent. Without thinking, I moved across town and located the place. Batman was already there with Canary and they were assessing the situation.

"We can't get in. There are guards, motion sensors, cameras, heat detectors, and everything but the kitchen sink protecting this thing." Canary argued.

"Nightwing did it." I said calmly and thought like he would. He was very flexible and loved swinging around on things. I looked up and saw a crane on the pier. I would be a big glide but it would be possible. I looked at Batman and he nodded, knowing my thoughts. He would be too heavy to get a long-distance glide. The moment Speedy arrived I took his arm and hauled him to the top of the crane with me.

"Finch, what are we doing up here?"

"We need to get onto that boat."

"Are you kidding, that thing is locked up tighter than a nun's legs."

I cocked my eyebrow at him. "Not everything is as impenetrable as it seems. I need you to do exactly as I say."

We landed lightly on the top of the deck and quickly rolled into the main cabin, taking refuge under the bar. I quickly located a maintenance room with a door to the control room. We dashed through the darkness and entered the room so quietly the deckhand didn't hear anything until my foot connected with his head. Speedy caught his unconscious body and slowly lowered it to the floor. I entered the ship's computer and disabled the security features as well as the lights. I knew the Batman and the others would be entering the ship now, and wherever Nightwing was, he would be making his move.

"Shouldn't we go help?" Speedy barely made any noise as he whispered so close to my ear I could smell his cologne.

I shook my head but didn't respond. We both started when three men entered the control room but by the time their flashlights had swept the room we were hidden and poised to strike. I threw down a smoke capsule and quickly took out the first two men while Speedy dealt with the other and checked the walkway.

"No one else." He whispered and waved his hand in front of his face to dismiss the last of the smoke.

I nodded and crouched in the corner once more. Two more men tried to enter the room but one of Speedy's shocker arrows quickly dealt with them, although making more noise than I would have preferred. At 11 exactly Batman voice scratched over the mic calling both of us the port side deck.

"They weren't here, it was a decoy." Nightwing growled when we arrived. His hair was spiked and I knew he'd been running his hands through it in frustration.

"We need to split up again. We can assume this means they aren't at the docks." Arrow began, turning to leave.

"We can assume nothing. We should keep someone posted on the docks regardless."

The Arrow narrowed his eyes slightly. "Fine, Speedy can cover the docks. Finch and Nightwing can take downtown."

I shrugged and Nightwing and I headed off, winding around each other as we leapt over rooftops and glided across parks. This was our version of play and I giggled as Nightwing nearly knocked me off a house. I flipped directly in his way over a dumpster, forcing him to grapple. "Stop fooling around you two." Batman scolded.

We smiled guiltily at each other and move on, reaching the tall building in no time. I hung around the clubs and shadier part of town while Nightwing swept the courthouse and police station areas. I caught a whiff of a secret meeting underneath a club but it turned out to be just a drug-circle. A quick scan of their drug proved it to be a modified version of acid. I catalogued it and moved on, circling to the business district. One squat building settled on the south side of downtown held a suspicious number of heat signatures for this time of night. I conveyed the information and moved in, slipping in through an unlocked window in the third floor. I quickly climbed down the stairs to the first floor and moved to the back room. A man was to be addressing a group of about 35 people.

"We must take back this city from the over-righteous heroes who think they can control us!"

I peeked around the corner and saw a man in a mask standing at a sort of pulpit at the front of the room. I pushed my beacon on and began counting down from 60, the amount of time it would take Batman and Nightwing to get here. I continued listening, turning on my recording device. At 20 the man stopped his speech and pulled out a row of syringes, motioning up the first man. I acted quickly and shot a Batarang from my wrist, breaking the syringe.

"They are here!" the man shouted and looked around, squinting through the holes in his mask.

The other men all got up and began moving around but I stayed where I was. One of them passed within two inches of me but I remained still.

"Quickly!" the man motioned another up and I broke that vial as well. I knew Batman at least would be here now so I shot out a couple of electricity capsules and stunned a good half-dozen of them. They dropped only to be replaced with their friends who were beginning to close in on me. I shot out like lightning and fought like a demon. A few Batarangs whirled around me and after a few seconds some arrows joined them. Nightwing rushed next to me and fought fiercely. We both charged on the leader but he grabbed my leg and snapped it with one hand. I fell to the ground and Nightwing landed a few hits on his torso but the man lifted him and threw him against the wall. The man turned his ugly mask on me and moved to grab me again but an arrow hit him on the shoulder and sent him into spasms that forced him to the ground. I flipped away, landing on my good foot a few feet from the suffering man. The last man in the room besides the leader charged me but I launched towards him and kicked him in the face, swinging around his body to control my landing. Batman and Canary were putting the man in handcuffs and the Arrow was examining the syringes that were on the pulpit.

"It's _mirakuru_ alright." He shook his head and stuffed the vials in his vest. "Thank you for helping me."

Batman responded with only silence and moved over to me where Nightwing was already kneeling. His quick fingers examined, wrapped, and splinted my leg in under a minute. Nightwing took me in his arms and then we were gone.

**This was just a short introduction to the series. Let me know if you love it, hate it, or whatever. Thanks!**


	2. Nightwing

"What were you thinking?" Dick shook his head as Pennyworth injected my leg with another painkiller so he could finish stitching me up.

"You know what I was thinking." I rolled my eyes and re-watched the video from my mask. "Man, that stuff really amps them up.; quadruples their strength at least, maybe more."

"Probably more, but I won't know until I run some more tests." Bruce sat at the computer in the Batcave with steepled fingers. "I shudder to think what this would have been like if an entire city would have been infected with this."

"I can see how visibly disturbed you are." Pennyworth said in his flat tone but causing me to giggle.

"Was that a joke Pennyworth? That was actually quite good."

"You just broke your leg Lissa, please handle this situation seriously." Dick slammed his fist onto my cot

"Dick, calm down. She will be fine in a few days; the healing serum with increase the healing in her leg. Her break should be fixed by Wednesday. I'm more worried of how they manufactured this stuff and where it is coming from."

"I could swing a late-night mission in Sterling city." I said as I strapped a temporary cutting-edge technology brace over my left calf.

"Absolutely not" Dick stood up

"Dick is right, you don't need to be fighting if you can help it until you're healed. Too much pressure could damage you further. Besides, the muscle damage won't put you at one hundred percent. No, Dick and I will go out tomorrow night after the board meeting."

Dick groaned and sat heavily in his chair. "I forgot about that. Why do I have to go?"

"Because you are the first in line to inherent this company. When I die I want to make sure you will be able to handle Wayne Enterprises without having to rely on the board."

"Why not just sign over your share to Mr. Fox?" I asked

"Because, while I trust Lucius, I would very much like to keep my share in my parent's company. You two should get to bed, you have school tomorrow."

"Alright _Dad_." I laughed and slid from my cot. A small amount of pain twinged through my leg when I put weight on it but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Bruce kissed my cheek and Pennyworth gave a smile as Dick and I went upstairs.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"You know I'll be fine. It's just a little break. I've had worse."

"Still, I don't want you going to gymnastics for the next few days. I'll tell them you pulled a muscle or something."

"Oh come on Dick." I stopped in front of my door. "I'll be fine, and I'll need to stay limber if I won't be fighting for a week."

"No, Bruce may think this is nothing but I don't want you hurting yourself more than necessary. You are staying home. Work more on your aim and tech skills this week."

"Fine, but next week I get to take that advanced workshop."

"Deal." He kissed the top of my head and moved down the hallway to his room.

I slipped into my pajamas and lay across my bed, pulling out my phone and checking my messages. I had a few from my friends and one from an automated messaging company reminding me off my test tomorrow in Trig. One message stood out from an unknown number. A quick trace told it belong to a certain Roy Harper in Sterling City.

_Are you alright?_

I smiled, knowing I had just met the real Speedy. _I'll be fine. May I ask how you got this number?_

_Felicity owed me a favor. Curiously, she said it isn't linked to any name besides Finch. How is that?_

_She isn't the only one who knows her way around a keyboard. So Roy Harper, how was your evening?_

_Alright. Met this girl I thought was kinda cute but I don't know; seems like she has a bit of an attitude though._

_Well, would you rather a soft, submissive girl or a fun, fiery girl?_

_Soft girl aren't so bad. They don't cause any trouble._

_But their so boring._

_Well then why don't you show me how an exciting girl lives once that leg is healed. _

_Aright. How does next weekend sound?_

_How can you be exciting in crutches?_

_I won't be in crutches._

_What?_

_Next Saturday; meet me at the Gotham City amusement park. Wear comfortable shoes._

I smiled and turned off my phone, shutting my eyes and quickly falling asleep.

My alarm woke me up at 6 am. I showered and dressed, doing my make-up as I inhaled a muffin and some eggs Benedict. Dick sat next to me buried in his psychology book for his master's course exam today. Pennyworth called for us when the driver arrived, who promptly took us the Wayne Academy for Academic Excellence. I walked in and was quickly surrounded by my friends who dragged me away from Dick and towards the library; refusing to let me leave until we had gone over the study material twice. The bell rang the moment we passed number 25 again and I was then pulled to our class on the fourth floor. I did moderately well on the test and I knew Bruce would be pleased with my performance. I completed the technology homework in 5 minutes and spent the rest of the class researching Roy Harper.

I liked what I saw. He had started out on the wrong side of the law and had been arrested many times far'unprovoked assault'. But three years ago Roy Harper cleaned up his act. He got a job at Queen Consolidated as a branch manager, unusual for a person with no previous business experience, and he got accepted in the Twin Oak Private Academic Facility in Sterling City. He was in his last year of studies and was placed adequately in his class at a modest 15 out of 100. He had received star reviews from his instructors at the semester evaluation and was now off of parole. He still seemed to have a bit of a temper, he had a minor assault charge in his second year but the issue was settled and no charges had been pressed. His school picture was incredibly attractive, and my friend Stacy Wracky who sat next to me caught a glimpse.

"Is that Roy Harper?"

"No, finish your work." I closed out the picture and made a face at her. She shrugged and turned back to her monitor. I shut out all my pages and played solitaire for the rest of the class. But she didn't let the issues drop and quickly told the other girls as soon as we were in the hallway.

"How do you know Roy Harper?" I asked her

"He's only the best wrestler from Twin Oaks, he creamed our guys last week at the meet. Plus he is the youngest businessman in Sterling City history. How do you not know about him? Oh wait, you never know about anything."

"Hey, so I'm not as up-to-date with some irrelevant current events."

"You never answered the question, why were you looking at his picture?"

"He texted me last night."

She nearly fell off the stairs along with Courtney Cox and Alec Hurera, my other friends. "He _texted_ you?!"

"Yeah." I shrugged, smiling at her expression.

"How do you know him?"

"There was a huge party a week ago for Queen Consolidated and Dad was invited. I got to come along and we spoke for a bit. I guess he just got around to texting me."

"You are so lucky. My Dad never lets me meet anyone that cute. All of his oil partners are from Texas or some Middle Eastern country and don't speak English."

"Southern boys are cute." I argue as we entered our AP Biology class and settled in the front seats. I listened to them give me every detail of Roy's personal life they knew. He had dated Thea Queen, the youngest of the Queen children. Her brother Oliver ran the company at the moment but Roy and she had split about 6 months ago. He had been a part of the bar scene for a while but then had dropped off the map for 2 months as far as dating was concerned. His branch continued to thrive and the Twin Oak's wrestling squad was now number one in the region.

He had been named the sexiest business man for 5 consecutive months in 12 different magazines as well as received multiple business awards for the work his branch was doing in chemical research. He looked best in a black suit and that is what he usually wore around the office and to parties. Every business heiress had their eye on him and they assured me any interest between the two of us would come at a heavy price of my social life with them (like I cared). By the time I had learned everything from his birthday to his favorite color school had dismissed and our driver, Bartholomeu, had come to pick us up. Dick was already in the car, scrolling on his phone.

"How did you do on your master's test?"

"Well, although I am pretty sure my professor will disagree on my stance of Freud's theories. "

"I'm sure he will give you full marks, as usual." I punched his shoulder and propped my leg on the seat across from me

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, just a little swollen. I'll do some stretches tonight to keep the muscles loose and then I plan on finishing that Trojan horse I've been working on."

"News around the school is you and Roy Harper, the young bussinessman at Queen Consolidated, are an item."

" No, he texted me last night a bit but that was it. My friend caught me doing a background check."

"You realize I'm going to have to check him out now, right?"

"Always the overprotective one." I pulled a granola out of our stash in the backseat. "I came up with nothing besides he has a bit of a temper and a bad habit of putting our wrestling team to shame."

"Regardless, I'm going to do a more thorough search."

"You aren't going to like what you see."

"Why not?"

"You never do." I sighed and closed my eyes, running attack combinations in my head for the rest of the drive. Pulling up to Wayne Manor I notice Mr. Fox's car parked in the driveway. Entering, he and Bruce were seated in the office and talking over a large building plan. I rushed in and hugged Mr. Fox who gladly returned it.

"Hello sweetie." his deep, slow voice washed over me

"Hello Mr. Fox." I smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"But not as good as it is to see you. What did you do to your leg? I'd notice one of titanium leg supports any day."

"Some druggie up in Sterling City snapped it. I'll be fine in a week or so."

"Healing serum too? Bruce spoils you." He laughed and hugged me again. "Well your father and I have some important business to handle but I shall see you at dinner."

"Yes sir." I nodded to Bruce and exited, closing the door behind me.

I stretched and worked at the computer in my room until Pennyworth called everyone to dinner. We ate a lovely meal of Mr. Fox's favorites: chicken pot pie with assorted vegetables, cinnamon apples, carrot soup, buttermilk biscuits, and baked Alaska for dessert. He left right after that and Bruce ordered me to bed to rest my leg. At around 3 am Dick slipped in my room and sat on my bed.

"Lissa, are you awake?" he whispered

"Yeah, what's up?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and focused on his darkened face

"I had a nightmare. Do you think…..do you think I could sleep in here tonight?" his voice sounded uncharacteristically brittle and soft. I nodded and scooted over to allow him to slip under the covers next to me. He draped his arm over my waist and buried his head in my hair, taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked

He took so long to respond I thought he wasn't going to. When he did speak, he was so quiet I almost missed it. "I couldn't protect you yesterday."

"Oh Dick, it wasn't that big a deal. It's just a broken leg."

"No not that, well yes but, when he threw me he turned to you. He was going to hurt you and probably kill you and I wouldn't have been able to get to him in time to stop him."

"Dick, listen to me. You're fine. You fought exceptionally last night, as you always do, and I would rather have you fighting by my side than Bruce."

"You can be nice but don't lie to me." He chuckled.

"It's not a lie." I turned over to where we were facing each other. He pulled me into a hug before letting me continue. "You and I fight so well together."

"I feel so overprotective of you, especially with this Harper kid sniffing around."

"Don't be, he's a good kid."

"Lissa, I don't think you understand. I don't want you dating. I don't want anyone to."

"Dick, you can't bar me from dating everyone."

"Watch me." He laughed. "Get some sleep."

"If you need to talk, wake me up okay?"

"I won't." he kissed my forehead and stroked my hair until I fell asleep.

I was vaguely aware of a slight sobbing sound. It was very quiet and very easy to miss. Harder to miss was the press of tears on my shoulder. I turned over and found Dick silently crying his eyes out. "Dick, are you okay?"

"I can't lose you, Lissa. I can't."

"Hun, I ain't goin' nowhere. You should get some sleep."

"I can't, the nightmares just keep coming back."

"Come here." I hugged him closely "Everything is fine."

"No it isn't. I'm losing you. I nearly lost you last night, and I am loosing you to Harper."

"No you aren't." sleep was slowly rising to claim me again and I felt myself sag against Dick's chest.

"I love you Lissa." He whispered

"I love you too." I mumbled. I was vaguely aware of him moving me off of his chest and then sleep took me.


End file.
